


Snickerdoodle Latte

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Countdown, Coffee, Dinner, F/M, Snickerdoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is trying something different.





	Snickerdoodle Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeanaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaM/gifts).



> A/N: Back again with a brand new story for you! It is also my first story with this pairing! :)
> 
> This lovely little coffee shop AU was prompted by LeanaM and was beta read by GaeilgeRua. They are both amazing and you should all go read their wonderful works.
> 
> Also, thank you GaeilgeRua for a title suggestion and summary! I don't know what I'd do without you!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Snickerdoodle Latte  
> Pairing: Druna  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Sometimes all it takes is trying something different.
> 
> Enjoy my first story with this pairing and my second Coffee Shop style AU!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror of her small flat, Luna readjusted her jumper before heading to the coffee shop just down the street from her building. Heading to the coffee shop was becoming a regular part of her daily routine. Or at least had been since the newest barista came on to the staff.

Luna had been enthralled by him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Although, she had never said more to him than her coffee order. That all was going to change today. Instead of ordering her normal caramel macchiato, Luna had plans to order the most complicated holiday season drink she could think of.

She had been doing her research all night to find the most interesting drink recipe that she could actually stomach drinking. She had never been fond of peppermint or chocolate in her coffee, but if it meant that she got to talk to the cute barista it didn't really matter.

With one last fluff of her hair, Luna smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked out the door. Today was going to be the day that everything changed. She just knew it.

. . . . . . . .

It was his fifth day in a row working and it was the fifth day in a row that her pretty blonde head came bouncing in the front doors of the shop. He couldn't figure out what her obsession was with the coffee shop at first, but then after a few more days of watching her, he had a pretty good idea.

He had first noticed her watching him while he worked the first time she had come into the shop. At first it perplexed him, but after week of her coming into the shop during his shift, ordering a coffee, and watching him as he worked, Draco began to feel very flattered by the indirect attention that she was giving him.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Draco noticed that it was almost time for her to arrive and he felt his heart skip a beat. If he was being honest with himself, he loved the fact that she was coming to the shop to see him every single day. That feeling of being the center of someone's attention made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The ring of the bell on the door drew him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see who had just come inside. A smile grew on his face when he realized it was her. Looking around he noticed that Neville, his co-worker, was getting ready to gather her order. He had to act quickly.

"Longbottom, why don't you take a break?" Draco said, stepping in front of him with an innocent smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked, looking past Draco to see how busy the shop actually was. Seeing that they really only had a small handful of customers, he shrugged and nodded his head. "Okay. I'll be in the back if you need me."

Nodding his head, Draco turned on his heels and walked toward the front counter where his blonde headed fair maiden was waiting for him to take her order. He noticed the slight pink hue to her cheeks when she caught him looking at her before she glanced down at something on the counter that caught her eyes. Smiling smugly to himself, Draco took a deep breath before arriving at the counter.

"Welcome to Kaffeine! My name is Draco and I'll be your barista this afternoon. Can I interest you in a Peppermint Stick Latte or a Candy Cane Mocha?" he said quickly. He was fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the awkwardness of the greeting they were required to say to every customer. She never ordered the speciality coffee, so he didn't really need to suggest it to her. As he got ready to key in her normal order into the computer, she finally spoke.

"Hi," she said in a bubbly voice. The smile on her face brightened the smile on his face. "I'd like to try something a little different today."

She scanned the menu for a few moments as she tapped her finger contemplatively on her lips. She wanted to make sure that she ordered the drink correctly. If she didn't, who knew what she would be attempting to drink.

"Can I get a Snickerdoodle Latte with a shot of peppermint in it?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the counter and smiled. The fact that he was watching her with a smile on his face was making her nervous.

"Sur-," Draco started to say, but closed his mouth quickly as he repeated her order over again in his head.  _A Snickerdoodle Latte with a shot of peppermint_. What on earth went into that? He had never heard of that drink before. Thinking about it for a few more moments, he looked at her and furrowed his brow. "What exactly goes into a Snickerdoodle Latte? I've never made one of those," he asked, leaning onto the counter, resting his arms on the countertop.

Luna giggled as she nodded her head quickly. "I've got the recipe right here!" she said excitedly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and brought the recipe up on the screen. "Here you go!" she said, handing her phone over to him.

Draco took it from her hands, and for the briefest of moments, their hands touched. A smile appeared on each of their faces at the moment of contact as their hands retreated back to their own respective spaces.

Draco studied the recipe for a few moments before setting her phone back on the counter and sliding it over to her. "Okay, so it's a regular latte with Cinnamon Dolce Syrup and a pump of mocha as well. I think I can handle that," he said, typing the order into the register. "I'll have it for you in a few moments, okay?"

"What do I owe you?" she asked.

"It's on me today," Draco replied proudly with a wink as he walked over to the espresso machine to being prepping her drink.

Luna blushed. "You don't have to do that," she called to him as she walked along the counter to stand opposite of where he was working.

Draco shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to," he replied.

"Well, thank you," she said happily before walking over to one of the tables along the window. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye as he finished making her drink. The smile that had appeared on her face just moments before had yet to fade.

As the espresso brewed, Draco took a sharpie and wrote something on the side of her cup before he started mixing the coffee in it. Hopefully she wouldn't take the gesture in the wrong way, but it was the only way that he could think to share it without drawing attention to himself.

A few moments later, he placed the lid on the coffee cup and walked it over to the table where she was seated. Setting it down on the table in front of her, he smiled. "Here you go, gorgeous. Enjoy."

She thanked him for the coffee and he returned back to his work station as he waited for her to find his note. Fingers crossed it all went well and for now only time would tell.

Spinning the cup around, Luna smiled and started nodding her head furiously when she saw his note on the side of the cup. Draco laughed when he saw her reaction. It was exactly what he was hoping to hear from her.

_Would you join me for dinner? My shift ends at 4._


End file.
